RFF
by Sachiko Cho
Summary: This fanfiction is being rewritten. do not read it. I humbly apologise for this inconvinience.
1. Mai and Tsuki

Hi everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please enjoy. R&R!

Disclaimer: The show Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not Sachiko. Tsukiko, Mai, Hotaru, and the plot of this fanfiction all belong to Sachiko.

The Reason For Friendship Chapter 1: Mai and Tsuki

* * *

Kagome lied down on the grass next to Inuyasha and Shippo. She looked up into the night sky. It was beautiful. The heavens 

were shining with the light of millions of stars, sparkling like diamonds and the full moon was glowing with a celestial light that

lit up the night like a beacon. This was a rare treat. Kagome would never be able to do this at home, where streetlamps and

floodlights blocked out the light of the stars, but here, in this world, it could be seen any night you decided to stay up and watch

them. Kagome smiled at that thought.

"Hey, Shippo, isn't the moon really pretty when it's full?" she asked. "Yup, it even looks like someone's face if you stare at it

long enough." he said. "Heh! I don't care as long as it's not new moon." said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you should appreciate nature

more." said Kagome. "Whatever." he replied. Kagome sighed and continued staring at the stars.

Suddenly, there was a roar and a scream in the distance. Inuyasha jumped up. "What was that?" he asked. "It sounds like

somebody's being attacked, let's go help!" said Kagome, grabbing her bow and arrows. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome got on his

back. "What do I do?" asked Shippo. "Go and tell Miroku and Sango where we're going, ok?" said Kagome. Shippo nodded and

left. Inuyasha began running towards the area where they heard the noise. "What's with you and saving people Kagome? It's

really annoying." said Inuyasha. "Well you don't expect me to just sit there and watch people die, do you?" retorted Kagome.

At that moment, a little girl came running through the bushes. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into

Inuyasha and fell over. The girl had black hair with red streaks that stuck out at the tips and warm black eyes. She was very dirty

and had small scratches all over her. She scrambled into a kneeling position and started crying. "I'm sorry demon, please don't

kill me." she said in between sobs. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and hugged the girl. "It's all right, we won't hurt you. Were

you the one that was attacked?" she asked. The girl nodded and sobbed harder. "It's getting closer, be on your guard Kagome."

said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and readied her bow and arrow.

Then, a huge ogre with one eye trampled through the bushes. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, Tessaiga, and it transformed. The

ogre spotted the girl and ran forward, brandishing a huge wooden club. Terrified, the girl screamed and hid behind a tree.

Kagome took aim and released her arrow at the ogre. The arrow became ablaze with power and missed by an inch. "You good

for nothing klutz, let me handle this!" said Inuyasha, rushing forward. The ogre swung his club at Inuyasha but Tessaiga sliced

right through it. The ogre stumbled backwards and rushed forward. Inuyasha, who was ready for this, jumped into the air and

sliced it in half. The two halves of the ogre fell to the ground, lifeless. Tessaiga returned to normal in Inuyasha's hand and he

sheathed it. The girl, relieved, crawled out from behind the tree and bowed at Kagome then Inuyasha. "Thank you for saving me

I..." the girl swayed a little, then fell unconscious. "Oh no, she must be exhausted! Let's get her back to the camp!" said Kagome,

picking her up. "Fine, but she had better not be too heavy." said Inuyasha. "What? So now you can't stand the weight of a little

kid?" asked Kagome, putting the girl on Inuyasha's back. "Of course I can! I could carry tons more than you could anytime!" said

Inuyasha, annoyed, as Kagome got on his back. "You have demon blood, of course you're stronger than me!" said Kagome.

"That's not the point...!" and so they continued bickering at each other until they reached the campsite.

* * *

"Kagome come here, I think she's waking up!" said Sango. Kagome hurried over to her. The girl stirred and opened her eyes. 

"What's going on?" she asked. Kagome was about to answer when the girl sat up. "Where's Tsuki chan?" she asked. "Lie back

down, you need your strength." said Sango, easing her back down again. "You must have run a long way. What happened?" she

asked. The girl did not answer for a minute. "Well if you don't want to tell us, that's all right but we won't be able to help you."

said Sango. "My name is Mai. I was a traveler but we got separated from my parents." said the girl. "Me and Tsuki chan, my cat

got lost. I found refuge in a village near here but then I left to find my parents. I found out they were dead so I tried to go back to

the village, then that monster attacked me. Now I don't know where Tsuki is. Can I call for her please?" she asked. Sango looked

at Kagome and she nodded. Sango turned back to Mai. "Go ahead" she said. Mai looked ecstatic. She sat up and cupped her

hands to her mouth. "Tsuki chan!!!" she called. She had called about four times when there was a rustling in the bushes. "Tsuki?"

she asked timidly. The bushes rustled again and a figure leaped out. It landed on Kagome's lap causing her to scream in fear and

surprise. "Kagome, what's wrong?!" asked Inuyasha who had woken up at her cry, his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. Kagome looked

down. It was a small, striped brown cat with violet eyes and it cocked its head when Kagome stared at it. "Um… nothing, sorry.

It's just a cat." she said. "You idiot! Don't worry me like that! I was asleep!" said Inuyasha, relaxing. "Tsuki chan!" cried Mai

softly, as to not disturb Inuyasha. Tsuki meowed and paced over to Mai. It curled up in her lap and started purring. "Tsuki chan! I

thought I'd lost you!" she said, beginning to cry again. The cat started to lick Mai's hand and, slowly, they both fell asleep.

Kagome and Sango agreed that they should go to sleep too, and they did.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? R&R! More chapters coming soon! VERY soon!!! 


	2. Tsukiko's True form

I _told_ you I'd update soon! How was the first chapter? I hope you liked it! Now for chapter two! It gets more interesting in this chapter so read on!

The Reason for Friendship Chapter 2: Tsukiko's true form

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Immediately she knew something was wrong. She looked around. Shippo was 

drooling and twitching in his sleep but seemed fine. Miroku was smiling and caressing his blanket, undoubtedly dreaming of

beautiful women. Inuyasha was sitting up against a tree as usual and he looked like he was sleeping soundly. Sango kept turning

around and whispering "Hirai Katsu!" probably dreaming she was in the middle of an intense battle. Kirara was cuddled up

beside her. Then, Kagome saw another blanket laid out near a large tree root. Mai was gone; she must have left during the night.

Somehow, Kagome knew this wasn't the reason for her strange feeling. Subconciously, she reached up to her neck where she

kept the Tama no Shikon shards in a small jar on a necklace. It was missing. She stood up and began rousing everyone from their

sleep. She started with Miroku. He woke up rubbing his eyes. "Lady Kagome, you're not usually the first to rise. What's

wrong?" he asked sleepily. "The shikon shards are missing. Wake up Sango and Shippo. I'll try and wake up Inuyasha." she said.

Miroku immediately became serious and went over to Shippo. Kagome got up and started over to Inuyasha. Almost there, she

tripped over a tree root, lost her balance, and fell in Inuyasha's lap. He woke with a start and tried to stand up. "Sorry, I tripped

and fell." she said, blushing. "You klutz, don't do that again! I thought I was being attacked! If I hadn't realized I was you, I

probably would have hurt you! Idiot!" he said, angrily as he got up.

A loud smacking noise made Kagome turn around. Miroku was beside Sango and he had a large red mark on his cheek in the

shape of a hand. Sango was rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Miroku, you have to stop doing that." she said sleepily. "I'm

sorry, I just couldn't resist. Besides, the Shikon jewel shards are missing." he said. Sango stiffed up and looked around.

"Where's Mai?" she asked. "She must have left while we were asleep." said Kagome. "That little brat must have taken the jewel

shards with her." said Inuyasha. "I bet I could track her down easily."

"No! It couldn't have been her she…" Kagome started. "She what? Face it Kagome, that little brat stole the jewel shards thinking

she could sell them or something." said Inuyasha. "I agree with Inuyasha, we should go look for that girl. She's the one most

likely to have the jewel shards." said Miroku. "All right, let's just gather all our equipment up first." said Kagome, and they got

to work.

* * *

"Tsuki chan, I really don't think we should have taken that from them." said Mai as she stirred the soup that was boiling over a 

fire. They were outside a cabin in the woods. Mai was cooking breakfast and the striped brown cat was sprawled out on its back,

sunbathing. "Stop calling me that Mai, its Tsukiko. We need those and you know that. It would only have been harder to get it

from them after noon. Imagine me trying to sneak into their camp in my regular form with that big dog around." said the cat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still think I owe them something for saving me." said Mai. She tasted the soup. "Yuck! Too

much salt!" she said grimacing. "This is why I never let you cook." said Tsukiko sighing. She got up and stretched luxuriously. "I

guess I'll go get another fish and don't mess it up this time." she said, walking away.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I can feel the presence of the Tama no Shikon getting stronger!" said Kagome. She was riding on Inuyasha's back 

again. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were riding on Kirara's back. They were tracking down the Shikon jewel shards that Mai had

stolen from them. "What's that weird smell?" said Inuyasha, sniffing the air. Kagome sniffed too. "I can't smell

anything." she said. "That's because your sense of smell is too weak. You humans are so pathetic. It smells like someone's

cooking something. We're getting close." said Inuyasha as he sped up.

"It's right in there." said Kagome after a few minutes, pointing. Kirara landed and transformed to make herself smaller. There

was a small, crude cabin at one edge of the clearing. A pot was simmering over a fire in the front and it smelled strongly of fish

and spices. "Gross! That smells terrible! What is that?" said Inuyasha, pinching his nose. They all walked forward. "I can feel the

shikon shards. I think they're in that house." said Kagome. "If you can even call it a house." said Inuyasha, approaching the pot.

He picked up a spoonful of the soupy stuff, sniffed it, and took a sip. Immediately, he spit it out and began to gag.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?!" said Kagome, hurrying over to him. "Ugh, gross! How much salt is in this stuff?!" he coughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

A little girl came out of the hut. It was Mai. Her eyes widened and she dropped the basket of lettuce she was holding. Inuyasha

got up and walked over to her. "Where are those shikon jewel shards you stole from us brat?" he said, grabbing her by the collar

of her shirt. Mai screamed in terror. "Sit boy!" shouted Kagome, running over. Inuyasha pummeled face-first into the ground,

letting go of Mai. Kagome went over to her and attempted to soothe her. "Inuyasha, don't treat her so roughly even if she did

steal the Shikon shards from us! Can't you see she's just a kid?!" said Kagome. Inuyasha cursed and got up. "Well… Mai was

it?... did you steal the Shikon shards from us or not?" he asked. Mai stayed silent with a shocked expression on her face.

"Let go of her you dirty bastards!!!" screamed a voice from the bushes. Tsukiko shot out, claws extended, and attacked Inuyasha.

She deeply scratched his cheek before he had time to react. Then she landed beside Kagome and swiped a paw at her. Kagome

jumped away. "You can talk?!" she asked, surprised. "Well of course I talk!" said Tsukiko "You're all such clueless.-" she

was cut off by Sango's Hirai Katsu, which she dodged. "Give back the Shikon jewel shards you stole from us!" shouted Sango.

"Get away from here Mai, It's dangerous." she said. "But Tsuki chan! You can't fight how you are now, it's not noon yet!" said

Mai worriedly. "Why? What happens at noon?" asked Inuyasha. "Mind your own business hanyou!" snarled Tsukiko. She leaped

into the air to attack Inuyasha from above. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and it transformed.

Tsukiko stopped in midair and became surrounded with sunlight. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When it subsided,

Tsukiko fell on the ground. She was transformed into a teenage girl with ankle-length, brown hair, piercing violet eyes, cat ears,

a fluffy long tail, and furry cat-like feet. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

Tsukiko cursed loudly. Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red that almost matched his clothes. Miroku stared at her, dumbstruck.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango were shocked and just stood there. Tsukiko scrambled up and ran towards the cabin. They did not try

to stop her. On her way through the door, Mai handed her a bundle of clothes. When the drape covering the doorway swayed

back into place, Inuyasha shook himself to get over the shock. Kagome and Sango regained their composure. "Let's go in and

find out what's going on." said Miroku, stepping forward. Sango raised her boomerang high over his head and let it down with

so much strength that Miroku actually sank a few millimeters into the ground before passing out.

* * *

OMG! I just couldn't resist having a little payback to Miroku. Thx a millon Sango! Oh and sorry ppls for calling it the pearl of shikon. I've been watching Inuyasha in spanish and thats what they call it. I'll change it in a minute. 


	3. Cat vs Dog

Yes, Tsukiko is a hanyou that transforms into a cat at full moon. Kind of like when Inuyasha turns into a human at new moon only Tsukiko has to wait until noon to transform.

If you want a picture of Tsukiko and Mai, I'm trying to upload them to my photobucket account. It'll be on there soon.

The Reason for Friendship Chapter 3: cat vs. dog

* * *

Tsukiko burst outside the hut. She was wearing loose tan pants and a shirt that were tied firmly to her wrists and ankles by strips of white fabric. She wore a green vest over that 

was secured at the waist by a lime green, cloth belt. She had her hair tied by another strip of cloth at knee length and she held a sword with a wide blade on her shoulder.

"Give the Tama no shikon shards back to us!" yelled Sango. "What, did you actually think I'd just hand this over to you?" she said, dangling the tiny jar of Shikon jewel shards

from the string necklace. "You'll have to step over my dead body to get this!" she snarled, putting it around her neck. "Then I guess I will." said Inuyasha, stepping forward.

"Mai, get away from here, It's going to be really dangerous." said Tsukiko, readying her sword. "I really think you should just give it back to them Tsukiko." said Mai. "Fine."

said Tsukiko. Mai looked relieved. "Fine, if you won't leave, I will." said Tsukiko, and she darted off into the trees. Inuyasha raced after her. "I'm not letting you get away with all

that!" he shouted. " Inuyasha! Wait for us!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha of course, ignored her. Sango and Miroku had gotten onto Kilala's back and chased after Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki chan never listens to me." Mai said. "That's all right, let's follow them and see if we can stop them from fighting." said Kagome, holding out her hand. Mai

hesitated but took her hand. Then, they ran off into the woods after the others.

* * *

Deep in the forest, there was the repeated sound of trees crashing down. "Give them back! Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha. There 

was a slash of light and the cluster of trees ahead came crashing down. Tsukiko just managed to dodge the attack and landed catlike

on a branch nearby. She stared down at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out. Then, she darted off into the trees, swishing her tail

around, mockingly. Inuyasha snarled angrily and ran off after her. "Inuyasha, Stop attacking like that! You're going to destroy the

entire forest!" shouted a voice overhead. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kilala's back and were also following Tsukiko from

the air. "Quit exaggerating Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha. "Look, up ahead, Tsukiko stopped in that clearing!" shouted Sango.

Inuyasha leaped up high above the trees and saw there was a clearing up ahead where the hanyou girl was seated, lazily on a large

boulder. "So she's finally decided to stop running away and fight." said Inuyasha as he landed to the forest floor. "Finally, I can get

rid of that stupid cat. This is going to be easy." he said, grinning maliciously and cracking his fingers.

* * *

Inuyasha burst into the clearing, Kilala not far behind. Miroku and Sango slid off her back. "It took you long enough to get here, stupid." called Tsukiko's voice. Inuyasha looked around. His ears twitches and he turned toward a tall patch of wildflowers. 

Tsukiko's head popped out from the flowers. "You really reek of dog you know?" she said, standing up. "You're one to talk; you stink really strongly of fish. Its disgusting." retorted Inuyasha. "Now give back the shikon shards or I'll kill you!" he growled. Tsukiko yawned. "You don't know just how many times I've heard that one before." she said.

Inuyasha charged forward, unsheathing the Tessaiga. Tsukiko quickly blocked the attack with her dark, odd shaped sword. She was able to block the attack easily but struggled slightly against Inuyasha's strength. "Hirai Katsu!" shouted Sango. She threw her giant boomerang, which curved straight in the direction of Tsukiko. The girl leapt far back, out of the way.

"Stay out of this humans!" yelled Tsukiko. "I can fight you after I finish off this dog demon friend of yours." she spat furiously. "Not if I beat you first! Wind scar!" shouted Inuyasha, swinging the Tessaiga. Long slashes of light flew off the blade, tearing up the ground ahead of them. Tsukiko didn't have time to dodge it. She jammed her sword into the ground and held on to the hilt with both hands. The wind scar reached Tsukiko and exploded in a cloud of dust. Inuyasha lowered his sword and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I wonder what that brat will do when she finds out her stupid cat died." he said, smirking.

* * *

It was fairly hot on that summer day. There were cicadas off in the distance, droning off their loud routine. The air was filled with the sweet, blissful scent of thousands of wildflowers, swaying with the wind. 

Mai suddenly stopped running and sneezed. Kagome leaned against a tree for a breather. Tsukiko had run off with the jewel shards so Inuyasha, Miroku, Kilala, and Sango went after her. Kagome and Mai had been running through the wide forest to try to catch up with the others. Many times they had gotten lost in the dense woodlands, but Mai somehow always put them back on track. She also seemed never to get tired and ended up having to wait for Kagome to regain her breath every few minutes.

"If I take another step, I'm going to collapse!" panted Kagome. "Let's rest for a minute, ok?" she said, exhausted. "Please hurry up and recover Kagome san. We need to catch up to Tsuki chan and Inuyasha san." said Mai. "You have a lot of stamina Mai. How come you never get tired? You run so fast sometimes, I can hardly keep up." marveled Kagome. Mai looked down, her dark bangs shading her eyes. She looked troubled about something. "I guess it's just the strength of youth maybe." she said, looking up. She was faking a look blissful happiness. Kagome had used that technique various times to avoid questions from her friends when she was depressed and immediately saw through it. "Mai, is something wrong?" she asked. "Of course not, why would you think that? Let's get moving, they're probably way ahead of us now!" said Mai rapidly, pulling on Kagome's hand. Kagome was jerked forward and dragged off at a pace she could hardly keep up with.

* * *

**Stupid little narrator skit**

Narrator: Is Tsukiko really dead? Why does Mai have so much stamina for a little girl? Where's Shippo? Oh he's right here!

Shippo: Oh no, she found me!

Narrator: GET YOUR FLUFFY TAIL BACK IN THAT FANFICTION RIGHT NOW SHIPPO!

Shippo: FOX FIRE!

Narrator: OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! TAKE THIS! (Uses strange glowing strings to tie up Shippo and throw him back in he fanfic)

Sachiko: What did you just do to poor Shippo?!

Narrator: Well... Umm... I-

Sachiko: Shut up and go to your room! You're not allowed to hurt Shippo!

Narrator: (goes to her room)

Sachiko: Please R&R! Pretty please peoples!!!


	4. A close call

Disclaimer: Minna-san konnichi wa! Hanken Shouhyou desu. I hope you liked the last chapter. Why aren't you reviewing? If you don't like something, tell Sachi chan in a review and she'll fix it! Sachi chan can fix anything at all! Terms and rules apply, see profile for details.

The Reason For Friendship Chapter four: A close call

* * *

The bright sun was blazing down mercilessly on the vast forests from the cloudless sky. Kagome was drenched in sweat and her legs ached at running for so long without stopping.

Mai was gripping her hand tightly and practically dragging her along. Kagome tried telling Mai to stop but the girl apparently could not hear her because she continued straight

forward. She had stitches in her sides and could hardly breathe. They finally came to a clearing where Mai stopped and sat down and let go of Kagome, who then collapsed onto

the ground, exhausted. "Kagome!" shouted a voice. Kagome looked up to see Miroku running towards her.

"Lady Kagome! You finally got here!" he said. Kagome sat up, too weary to stand. "Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" she asked. Miroku opened his mouth to answer but was

interrupted by the clanging sound of metal against metal. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha and Tsukiko at the other end of the clearing. Both fought with wild determination

to kill the other. Tsukiko was weaker than Inuyasha but somewhat quicker. She mostly avoided his blows and attacked with great skill and cunning. Sparks flew from their blades as

they scraped against each other. Mai was watching fearfully, knowing that there was no stopping them now and hoping that neither of them would get killed. "Mai!" called Tsukiko

after delivering a sharp blow, blocked by Inuyasha's Tessaiga. "Why didn't you get here sooner? Knowing you, you would probably have been able to catch up in no time." she

shouted. Mai laughed nervously. "Well, I couldn't leave Kagome chan behind, so I brought her along." She said. "That's not fair!" called Tsukiko as she dodged

a swing of the Tessaiga. "You make another human friend and I'm still the only one nicknamed?!" she whined.

"Quit that annoying conversation and die already!" snarled Inuyasha. He lunged at her with his sword and she blocked it

with hers. "I'm not the one that's going to die, stupid." she hissed. With their swords interlocked in a battle of strength, Inuyasha

didn't notice Tsukiko's tail wrap itself loosely around his foot. "Inuyasha, look down!" cried Kagome. When Inuyasha looked

down, it was too late. Tsukiko pulled Inuyasha's foot out from under him, causing him to loose his balance. Tsukiko rammed her

sword against his, pinning him to the ground. Tsukiko was standing over him, pushing her sword down against his with all her

might. Inuyasha resisted all he could, unable to get up. "I won." whispered Tsukiko. Slowly and with great effort, she began tilting

her sword to point towards Inuyasha's neck, her face a mixture of rage and concentration. Kagome knew Inuyasha would die if she

didn't do something. She spotted Shippo sitting in a tree, gazing fearfully at the situation below. "Shippo, can you turn into a bow

for me?" she asked. "Kagome, Inuyasha said not to interfere a while ago." he said nervously. "I don't care! Miroku, let me borrow

your staff for a minute." she said, snatching it. Shippo came down from the tree and transformed into a comical looking bow.

Kagome grabbed the Shippo-bow and used it to shoot Miroku's staff towards Tsukiko.

* * *

Tsukiko spotted something in her peripheral vision shooting towards her and she leapt away, enraged that she had just been robbed of the chance to finish off her 

opponent. Inuyasha leapt up, breathing heavily. "Kagome, didn't I tell you to stay out of this?!" he yelled furiously. "No you didn't!

And if I hadn't helped you out there, you would have been killed! You should be grateful!" Kagome shouted back. "I can fight my

own battles! You don't have to get involved in any of them!" he shouted back. "Sit boy!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha slammed

face first into the dirt, yanked down by the enchanted necklace. Tsukiko started laughing hysterically at her humiliated enemy.

Inuyasha pulled himself up and glared at her. "Wind scar!" he shouted suddenly, slicing the Tessaiga through the air. Waves of light

came rushing at Tsukiko but she jammed her sword into the ground. A green barrier materialized around her, deflecting the wind scar.

"That's not going to work on me, dog breath." Tsukiko sneered, her tail swishing around excitedly. "Using that barrier again? I've had enough of this." said Inuyasha, smirking. He

closed his eyes and concentrated, holding the Tessaiga straight in front of him. The blade pulsated and turned red. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "This is your end! Wind scar!" He

said. He swung the red Tessaiga at Tsukiko, the waves of light propelled twoards her, growing more powerful by the second. "Everything you do is futile, you can't get through my

barrier." Tsukiko said calmly. The waves slammed into the barrier, shattering it. Tsukiko tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Tsukiko's flesh was ripped open in a

shower of warm blood as she screamed in agony.

"TSUKIKO!!!" sceeched Mai running over to the hanyou girl. "Tsukiko! Tsukiko, please no, NO!" she cried. Inuyasha walked over to the miserable girl. "Give me the stolen jewel

shards. I don't want to have to kill you too." he said. The girl looked from Inuyasha to the jewel shards. She clasped her hands together and created a green barrier, identical to the

one Tsukiko created. "Keep get your dirty claws off those shards monster! I won't let you have them!" she yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. Suddenly, Tsukiko gasped a

ragged breath for air. "Tsukiko! You're alive!" cried Mai, subconciously releasing the barrier. Inuyasha froze. How did she survive that attack? It should have killed her immediately.

The others ran over to see what was going on. "Whaddabout... my... nickname..." whispered Tsukiko raspily. "Tsuki chan, don't talk, you're wasting energy." said Mai. "No... use...

gonna... die... give shards... dogbreath." Tsukiko groaned. Kagome realised what was happening and checked Tsukiko's wounds. She had a deep cuts in her right arm and leg and a

long ragged gash from her abdomen to her left shoulder that was pouring blood. "Kilala, can you please go get my bag? I left it at that cabin back there." said Kagome standing up.

"Who has a piece of cloth I can use to stop the bleeding."

"Here's the cloth I use to wrap my Hirai Katsu in, will that work?" said Sango, handing it over. "That will work perfectly! Thanks Sango. Mai, help me out here, hold the cloth up to

the wound like this and press really hard. Not so hard that she can breathe but hold it in place. That will help stop the bleeding." Kagome lectured. Mai did everything Kagome told

her to obediently and the others pitched in to help too. Soon Tsukiko had all her wound treated and bandaged up and was deep asleep. Inuyasha sat sulking in a tree while the

others caught some fish in the nearby stream for lunch.

* * *

**Stupid little narrator skit**

Narrator: Hi! I'm HanashiteKatariteYou can call me Katarite chan. I'm sorry for doing that to Shippo but someone has to enforce the laws around here!

Sachiko: Shippo being in this fanfiction isn't a law.

Narrator: It's an unwritten law and I'm enforcing it!

Sachiko: I guess you mean well but try to stop being so bossy, ok?

Narrator: I'm not bossy! I love bunnies and squirrels!

Sachiko: That doesn't stop you from being violent.

Miroku: Hello ladies!

Narrator: Miroku, what are you freaking doing here?!

Sachiko: Calm down Katarite chan, we can send him back to the fanfiction peacefully.

Miroku: (takes Sachi and Kata's hands)You are very beautiful and gentle ladies. Would either of you find it in your hearts to b-

Sachiko: DO IT KATARITE, NOW!

Narrator: (jumps up and kicks Miroku in the chin with her knee) You deserve that, pervert!

Sachiko: (Slaps Miroku back into the fanfiction) You peverts never learn, do you?!

Narrator: Well done!

Sachiko: Yay, we did it!

Narrator: and that concludes our fanfiction for today! Mata ne! R&R!


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: Konbanwa! I'm Hanken Shouhyou, the disclaimer. Sachiko, Katarite, and I all want to know what you think about this fanfiction or if anyone is even reading it at all! So please submit a review. It can be anonymous and you don't even have to say anything. We just want to know that someone out there is reading this fanfic! mata ne!

The Reason For Friendship Chapter 5: Making New Friends And Enemies

* * *

Tsukiko woke without opening her eyes. There were bandages wrapped tightly around her chest and shoulder which were 

aching slightly. She heard people talking some few feet away. "Come on Inuyasha, get down from that tree and help me look for

some medicinal herbs." pleaded Kagome. "Why would I? I'm not going to take part in anything that has to do with helping that

stupid cat. I'm staying right here." the man said. "Inuyasha!!!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha made a startled, panicky noise. "_What's _

_going on? Is he afraid of that weak mortal for some reason?" _thought Tsukiko. Kagome took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Inuyasha, I know she's your enemy but she's Mai's friend and if Tsukiko dies, who's going to take care of Mai?" she said. "Let

the brat her take care of herself. It's not like it's our fault if something happens to her." he said arrogantly. "Sit boy!!!" shouted

Kagome. Inuyasha fell out of the tree, and was slammed into the ground by some unseen force. Kagome huffed and walked away

stiffly, leaving Inuyasha twitching on the ground.

Tsukiko tried to hold back her laughter but to no avail. "What are you laughing

at, stupid?" snarled Inuyasha, getting up gingerly. "Oh nothing, just your pathetic weakness to human girls. Oops! That came out

wrong!" said Tsukiko, bursting into fits of laughter as she sat up. Inuyasha's face turned an angry red color. He walked over and

hit her hard on the head right between her ears. A large bump swelled up on Tsukiko's head. "Ow! What was that for?!" she said,

fingering her throbbing head, her eyes watering. "That was for saying weird things. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt,

stupid cat." said Inuyasha, cracking his fingers.

"That isn't always true you know." said shippo, suddenly popping up in the tree

Inuyasha was just in. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before." said Tsukiko. "I'm Shippo the fox demon. I found

some medicinal herbs to help heal your injuries. Where'd Kagome go?" said Shippo, looking around. "That young human girl?

She went off because- Ow! Stop doing that!" said Tsukiko who was clutching a new bump on her head. "That doesn't matter

right now; it looks like the stupid cat is fine so we can get going soon." said Inuyasha. "Sure but what about Mai?" asked Shippo.

"What's wrong with Mai?" asked Tsukiko, suddenly getting serious. "She want's to come with us." said Shippo.

"WHAT?!" said both Inuyasha and Tsukiko at once. "She can't go with you people! I don't even want to think about what might

happen to her in your care!" shouted Tsukiko furiously. "No way! I'm not gonna let that little brat follow us around everywhere!

She'd just be a nuisance and get in the way all the time!" shouted Inuyasha, enraged. "Calm down! I'm not the one that suggested

it! Talk to her about it. She completely refused to stay behind of her own accord." said Shippo. "I'm going to go put some sense

into that little brat." said Inuyasha, walking forward until he felt Tsukiko grab his foot.

"Not so fast dog breath. I'll go talk to her. I'm not letting you put your evil demon claws on Mai." she said. "You have claws too

if you haven't noticed already." said Inuyasha sarcasticaly. "Not exactly; Look at this." said Tsukiko, holding up a hand. "You

don't have claws anymore! How did you do that?" asked shippo, amazed. "Like this." she said. Tsukiko stiffened her hand and

long claws extended from her fingers. "Wow, that's really cool! I haven't seen that before!" said Shippo. "Thanks Shippo. You

know, you're not as bad as the others." said Tsukiko smiling.

"Alright, that's enough. Go talk to your friend now and make sure you stick with her." said Inuyasha. "Stick with her? I thought

you didn't care what happened to her." said Tsukiko. "Forget it. Just make sure she stays. I don't want to have to fight with a

stupid little kid." said Inuyasha, walking away. "And just where are you going?" asked Tsukiko. "None of your buisness, cat. I'll

be back soon. If you need anything, **don't** call me." replied Inuyasha. "I'll go and look for Kagome. Do you think you can walk

now Tsukiko?" asked Shippo. "Yeah, I 'm just fine. I'll go and talk to Mai now. She had better listen to me." she muttered

grumpily. "I'll see you soon then Tsukiko, bye" said Shippo, running off in search of Kagome.

Tsukiko tried to get up. It was far more painful than she had expected. She struggled to her knees, shaking. "_Just how deep are _

_my wounds_?!" thought Tsukiko. She took a short, shaky step, fighting the pain in her shoulder. Suddenly it was too much for her

body to take anymore. The pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed onto the ground in a throbbing heap. She cursed her weak

body for breaking down so easily. She cursed herself for not being able to win against such a weakling; and she cursed Inuyasha,

the half demon, that broke Mai's special barrier and defeated her. "You will pay for this Inuyasha!" she swore silently to herself

before loosing consciousness.

* * *

Miroku was walking around the capsite when he heard some loud whimpering from the place Tsukiko was supposed to be 

resting. he walked over and sighted her curled up in a ball, shivering. He ran over to her and noticed her bandages were stained

with fresh blood. Her wounds had opened up again. "Kagome!" he called. There was no reply. "How am I supposed to stop the

bleeding?" he thought aloud. "I... I'll do it my... myself." said Tsukiko. "You're awake. Do you feel all right?" asked Miroku.

"What d... did you expect, stupid?" replied Tsukiko. She uncurled herself and sat against a tree, wincing at strong pulsations of

pain.

"I think I should take a look at your injuries. They look like they might need treating." said Miroku, reaching over to

Tsukiko's bandaged shoulder. She grabbed Miroku's hand, piercing her claws into his skin. "I don't take kindly to people like

you." she said dangerously. She released his hand which he pulled back immediately. "Stay away from me or I will really kill

you." Tsukiko hissed. Miroku got up and clutched his hand. "I-I'm very sorry Tsuki-Tsuki-Tsukiko. It won't ha-happen again." he

stuttered. "That's right, I'm serious. If you lay one finger on me I will personally rip you apart and feed your remains to the crow

demons. Now get away from me!" she snarled viciously. Miroku got up and hurried away. "So he's a pervert huh? He doesn't

look too strong. This is going to be fun!" she smirked.

* * *

**Stupid little narrator skit**

Narrator: I hate that Miroku. That Tsukiko really gave him what he deserved!

Sachiko: You're right I guess but I think she kind of overreacted. Have you seen anyone else claw Miroku's hand up like that?

Narrator: Hmm... let's see. Nope, not many of the people Miroku flirts with have claws so no.

Sachiko: Be serious about this Katarite chan! I think that Tsukiko has something against perverts.

Narrator: Don't we all?

Sachiko: Can you quit twisting my words?!

Narrator: Oooh look! a butterfly!

Sachiko: Seriously Katarite, we're getting really off track here.

Narrator: But look! it's so pretty and... AAAH, IT'S A BUTTERFLY DEMON!!!

Sachiko: Are you serious?!

Butterfly Demon: RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

Narrator: DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?!

Sachiko: Um... Yeah, I guess, but don't freak out. Remember, I'm a self proclaimed ninja.

Narrator: Oh yeah! I forgot! You decided to start calling yourself a ninja. Now we have nothing to worry about! coughsarcasmcough

Sachiko: Shut up Katarite!

Butterfly Demon: RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

Sachiko: Hidden technique... Curse of the five spirits!!!

Narrator: Wow, she can actually use some techniques!

Butterfly Demon: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Sachiko: Why does every narrator's skit have to involve us beating someone up?

Narrator: I dunno. I'ts fun though!

Sachiko: Yeah, I guess...

Narrator: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. We really appreciate it! Read on Inuyasha lovers, Read on!


End file.
